Rain
by CelestyaRegalyana
Summary: Karena kini Gumiya terlambat menyadarinya/FicRequestFromFuyukazeMahou-Nee/One-Shoot/GumiyaLuka


_**Title: Rain**_

_**Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, and Tragedy**_

_**Pairing: Megurine Luka X Nakajima Gumiya**_

_**Warning: OOC, GaJe, jelek, abal**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocalod hanya punya YAMAHA CORPORATION WOI(?)!**_

* * *

><p><em>Tes! Tes! Tes! Tes!<em>

Sekarang, di tengah hujan Gumiya berdiri. Menatap sebuah kuburan.

R.I.P Megurine Luka, 17/09/1994-17/09/2014

Terdiam membeku. Tak ada yang bisa Gumiya katakan.

Seharusnya Gumiya senang. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena _**stalker**_ menyebalkan itu pergi. Setiap hari menelpon Gumiya. Menanyakan sudah makan, sudah mandi, sudah bangun, dan hal yang sangat tak penting lainnya. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Gumiya itu bukan "PACAR" nya! Dan tentu saja itu menganggu pekerjaan Gumiya.

Megurine Luka, gadis yang sangat suka menganggunya semenjak SMA, sering membuat Gumiya malu, sering buat Gumiya jadi bermasalah, dan lain-lain.

Dan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan. Seperti;_**"Kau sangat indah di mata ku Gumiya-Senpai!"**_

"_**Teruslah bersinar terang Gumiya-Senpai sampai suatu saat nanti aku tiada!"**_

"_**Langit malam sangat indah ya? Apalagi langit malam itu seperti Gumiya-Senpai!"**_

"_**Kalau aku jadi bulan, aku pasti sangat bahagia, karena bintang selalu ada disisiku!"**_

"_**Kadang… Kalau aku berpikir… Hidup ku itu bagaikan kertas ya? Sangat mudah untuk disobekkan…,"**_

"_**Aku jauh lebih baik dari Kamui Gakuko itu, Gumiya-Senpai!"**_ Oh dan Gumiya langsung menampar gadis itu sampai terjatuh tanpa ada rasa kasihan. Dan gadis itu tetap terus saja menjadi _**stalker**_ abadi Gumiya.

Dan juga…

Gadis yang membuat hubungannya dengan Gakuko, idola sekolah semakin jauh.

Gumiya sangat ingin gadis itu lenyap, mati, hilang dari dunia ini. Tentu saja! Selama bertahun-tahun Gumiya berjuang untuk mendapatkan gadis idamannya itu, mulai dari merubah dirinya yang dari cupu, jelek, bodoh, dan lain-lain menjadi seperti ini, pintar, ganteng, dan terkenal di sekolahnya.

Jadi, gadis itu pantas untuk mati kan?

Lalu kenapa Gumiya justru sedih karena kematian gadis itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Tes… Tes…

Kenapa justru air mata Gumiya jatuh?

Kenapa justru tangisan terdengar dari Gumiya?

Kenapa?

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, abang gadis itu, Megurine Luki datang ke rumah Gumiya untuk menyampaikan suatu surat. Dan Luki hanya berkata;"Ini surat dari Luka." Dan setelah itu, Luki langsung pergi.

Dan karena mendengar nama gadis itu saja sudah malas, Gumiya hanya menaruh surat itu di atas meja kerjanya. Membiarkan kertas itu teronggok di situ.

Hingga suatu saat Gumiya tertarik untuk membaca surat itu.

From: Megurine Luka

Hai Gumiya-San! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya? Hehehe…

Nee Gumiya-San, mungkin setelah membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak di dunia ini. Hahaha, atau bahkan Gumiya-San tidak akan membacanya.

Semenjak SMA, aku sudah divonis menderita kanker. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh sekolah, karena itu membahayakan kesehatan ku. Demo, melihat Gumiya-San aku langsung sehat kembali!

Semua rambutku rontok. Aku jadi botak deh! Berarti aku makin jelek dong di mata Gumiya-San? Khe, memang dari awal ya… Hehehehe…

Gomen, kalau aku menjadi stalker yang menyebalkan bagi Gumiya-San. Aku hanya ingin bersama Gumiya-San. Aku sudah cinta pada Gumiya-San pada pandangan pertama.

Arigatou. Arigatou telah menjadi cinta pertama ku. Terima kasih telah menjadi harapan ku untuk hidup. Terima kasih telah menjadi bungaku. Terima kasih telah menjadi bintang sunyiku. Terima kasih telah menjadi senyuman ku. Arigatou.

Walaupun Gumiya-San tidak mencintaiku sih… Hehe…

Aku mencintai Gumiya-San dengan tulus. Aku mencintai Gumiya-San dengan serius. Aku mencintai Gumiya-San dengan sepenuh hatiku. Taka ada niat lain ku selain mencintai Gumiya-San.

Hmhh… Tangan ku sudah sangat pegal, karena energi ku sudah sangat sedikit.

Tapi nanti kalau Gumiya-San datang ke kuburanku, jangan menangis ya? Aku terlalu narsis ya…

Arigatou… Sayonara… Daisuki

Setelah membaca itu, Gumiya langsung lari. Lari menuju tempat peristirahatan Luka yang ke terakhir.

Dan disini lah Gumiya berada. Kuburan Luka.

Dia terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

Dia terlambat menyadari cintanya.

Dia terlambat menyadari ketulusan gadis itu.

Dia terlambat menyadari perjuangan gadis itu.

Dia terlambat menyadari semuanya.

Dia terlambat. Dia terlambat.

Gumiya merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia.

Orang paling kejam.

Orang paling jahat.

Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi suara lembut itu mengalun. Kini sudah tak ada lagi senyuman itu. Kini semuanya hilang.

Gumiya hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan tepat saat itu, Gumiya mengingat kata-kata yang pernah Luka katakan.

"Hujan itu indah ya? Karena di saat itulah seseorang menyadari suatu hal yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui."

Dan akhirnya, Gumiya mengerti perkataan itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KYAAAA! SELESAI! SELESAI! WOI SELESAI!#PLAK<strong>_

_**Luka;"Kok aku mati?!"**_

_**Yana:"Masalah?"**_

_**Gakupo;"AKU TIDAK TERIMA ITU, AYO KITA BUNUH AUTHOR SEDENG INI(Bawa pedang)!"**_

_**Yana;"Hoh? Kalian mau tulang kalian retak(Deathglare)?"**_

_**All Vocaloid:"(Jatuhkan semua senjata)Tidak, terima kasih Ma'am(Lari semua)"**_

_**Nah, bagaimana Mahou-Nee? Jelek ya? Atau feelnya gak kerasa? Hah… Memang susah sekali…**_

_**Tolong di review yo! KriSan diterima, flame, ice(?), dark(?), lightning(?), diterima!**_


End file.
